


Barmaid

by OmgItsA



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Godric Lived, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgItsA/pseuds/OmgItsA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric takes a special interest in one of Eric's new employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own nor am I affiliated with True blood, or the Sookie Stackhouse Novels!

"That. Was. _Horrific_." Pam whined, "Tell me it's over."

It had been a _very_ long day. Auditions for a new dancer had started at dusk and it was just past midnight now. They had seen every "qualified" dancer in the area; none of which were even close to adequate; and this was only night _one_. They still had interviews scheduled tomorrow for a new bartender.

"Unfortunately, we need a new Yvetta." Eric replied.

"Can't we just hire a vampire?" she asked.

"No, we discussed this." Eric replied, "I need more humans on staff to draw in the vampires who don't owe me fealty. This is first and foremost a business Pamela."

"Look why don't we just go down to Jugs and glamour a couple of their stripers." Pam suggested.

"Have you actually been to Jugs?" Eric asked, "We're better off hiring Sunny Shine."

"The drag queen?" Pam asked miserably.

"Drag queen?" Godric asked while heating up a True Blood "I take it you had a rough night."

He chuckled at the exasperated looks his child and Pam sent him. Godric had just got back from a late meeting with his realtor. He had finally gotten around to selling the nest in Dallas. It had been a little over a year since his attempted suicide on that roof top. His child, thankfully, had been able to talk him down. Godric had since moved in with Eric and found himself recovered from his depression.

"Master, we have another girl here." Ginger said timidly from the doorway.

"Auditions are _closed_." Pam said.

"Oh come Pam," Eric chuckled, "what's one more?"

Ginger handed Eric a résumé and then rushed to get the girl. They were both pleasantly surprised with who followed Ginger back. Eric and his child watched the girl dance, she was talented there was no arguing that. Eric scanned her resume which consisted of a couple popular burlesque clubs in New Orleans, and to his surprise, some Broadway shows as well.

"You preformed on Broadway." Pam asked skimming her history.

"Just a couple chorus lines." McKenna replied.

"You were also a singer at Missy Bee's." Eric noted, impressed with her track record.

"Broadway to Burlesque?" Godric asked from the bar-surprising Eric with his interest.

"I was in a car accident, " she explained, "I shattered my left hip and part of my femur. Even after all the physical therapy I had trouble with the extensive rehearsals. Burlesque gave me the chance to dance and sing in a less demanding environment."

She had a youthful face, a curvy body, and a friendly demeanor. The girl was pretty, and looked naïve. That alone would keep the vampire clientele interested.

" _ **What do you think?**_ " Eric asked looking to Pam.

" _ **She's a little to**_ wholesome _for my taste._ " Pam replied,

" _ **But she'll no doubt excite customers.**_ " Godric countered.

" _ **Customers,**_ right." Pam scoffed, she had seen Godric showing fang though the girls dance. He was clearly attracted to her.

"Can you bartend as well?" Godric asked ignoring Pam's attitude.

"Yeah." she replied, "Just normal stuff though. I can't do all the fancy flips with the bottles like some of the other girls I've seen-but I can make a mean Tom Collins." 

McKenna smiled at the young guy. He was very good looking, and seemed to like her.

" _ **If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted me to hire her.**_ " Eric goaded his maker.

" _ **She's exactly what you need.**_ " Godric replied smoothly, " _ **Now you won't have to hear Pam complain through more interviews tomorrow.**_ "

"Well darling," Pam purred at her, trying to get a rise from her grand-maker, "I must warn you we employ only the best here at Fangtasia. Sometimes Eric and I like to _ensure_ the staff is up to snuff as it were."

The girl was under no illusions that working in a vampire bar - for vampires would have its dangers. But she was not about to become some blood bag for her bosses. She would have to set the boundaries early on to avoid any misconceptions about her job here.

"I can dance and I can bartend for your establishment, but I'm not on the menu _as it were_." She smiled sweetly, a stark contrast to the tone she'd used.

"You start Friday." Eric said standing, "Pamela take care of the paperwork. I have somewhere to be."

"Sure thing," Pam practically purred looking at her new employee.

"I will take care of it Pam." Godric stepped in, not liking the way Pam looked at the girl.

"Yes sir." Pam pouted watching him take the girl to the office.

**The rest of the night was spent filling out paperwork and talking about policies.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a slow night. Pam had left her in charge of the bar, and Eric hadn't even bothered to come out and sit on his throne. Godric was there though, he was sitting in a far booth reading what looked to be a comic book but she couldn't be sure. He caught her staring and she grinned at him before holding up a true blood. He smiled and nodded she set to work heating up the drink and sending Ginger over with it. If it weren't for the couple she had at the bar she would have delivered it herself. McKenna took every chance she got to flirt with Godric since she was hired a few weeks ago.

"My dear, you must forgive my friends stare," the man apologized flashing her a fangy smile and knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no problem," she replied, in truth Kenna hadn't even noticed the woman staring.

"She is convinced she knows you from somewhere." He went on,

"I think perhaps you may have an ancestor I knew once upon a time. I often traveled with royals," the woman flirted, "and with looks like yours you must certainly come from noble lineage."

"Oh, um I don't know about all that," Kenna stumbled mildly uncomfortable, "but I did work at a burlesque club in New Orleans until recently, maybe that's it?"

"Oh that _must_ be it!" the woman gushed, "We frequented quite a few down there, right Jimmy?"

"We did indeed." he agreed.

"Please pardon our manners!" the woman apologized, "This is Jimmy, and I am Leanne."

"Good to meet you." Kenna slurred after catching the woman's gaze.

"You want to leave with us, right sweetie?" the woman pressed looking deep into Kenna's eyes.

"I don't know my boss'll be awful mad." she replied heavily.

"After you shift you're _going_ to leave with us." the man commanded.

"Yeah, I'm going to leave with yo-" Kenna was pulled out the daze when Godric arrived abruptly; pushing her aside breaking her eye contact with the vampire.

"Leave." Godric demanded.

"Excuse us, we were just having a little chat with our friend here." the woman sassed.

"My protégé, Sheriff Northman," he paused to let the information sink in, "does not like his staff tampered with."

Both vampires straightened up immediately.

"My apologies Master Godric," the man bowed, "we did not realize the establishment was under your control."

After the two miscreants left Godric turned to see tears in Kenna's eyes. She didn't give him a chance do anything before she wrapped him in her arms. Godric froze, suddenly assaulted with her warmth, and scent.

"Sorry," Kenna said pulling away slightly, "I get grabby sometimes."

"It's alright," Godric smiled, "I just wasn't expecting that."

"Well I want to thank you." She looked up at him through her lashes.

"No thanks are necessary, I assure you." Godric said softly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, pushing her body flush with his, "Isn't there anything I could do to show you my appreciation?"

Godric inhaled deeply taking her scent in. It took all his willpower not to drop fang and take her right there.

**"A true blood perhaps?" he asked pulling away from her.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm leaving!" McKenna called grabbing her stuff from the lockers.

"Have a good night Kenna!" Ginger called back from the bar.

She made her way outside, it was a beautiful night. She was glad it was so nice, her car had broke down and she had to walk to work. Admittedly she wasn't thrilled with walking home this late, but the bus was even sketchier this time of night.

"Where is your car?" someone asked surprising her.

"Godric!" she called, "You scared the daylights outta' me!"

He gave her that boyish smile she was so fond of.

"And it's at the mechanics." She mumbled

"Then allow me to accompany you home." He offered.

"Sure thing," she grinned at him.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight," He mused, "I have found most modern women revel in their independence."

"And miss the opportunity for a gentlemen to escort me home all old fashioned like?" she teased.

He grinned at her candor, it was invigorating to have someone so open with her attraction to him, yet reserved enough that he was not uncomfortable with the attention. He delighted in their rapport; the enticing back and forth, the flirting, the dance- the hunt. McKenna had made easing back into romance effortless.

"Aren't you going to take my arm?" she asked coyly, holding out said appendage for him.

He laughed before meeting her demand and let her lead the way. The fell into easy conversation, Godric was loathe to have the night end. It was lucky she seemed to live rather far away from the bar. In fact he was just now noticing how haphazard their rout had been thus far.

"You live rather far from Fangtasia to walk," Godric commented noticing the flush in her cheeks, "I'm surprised you made it this far today, especially in those shoes."

"Looks like I'm busted," she laughed, "I've just been going in circles really."

"Why on earth would you do that?" he asked amused with her confession.

"I like being with you Godric." She smiled at him. "Surly I haven't been all that subtle about it?"

Kenna had been about as subtle as a brick through a window. It seemed like every time she had the perfect opportunity to advance their relationship something happened.

"No I picked up on your fondness for me." He conceded discreetly backing her into an alcove in the street, away from prying eyes.

"And?" she questioned.

"It is not unwelcome," he replied intentionally being vague while caging her in his arms.

"So-?" she pressed, angling her mouth up towards his; fishing for his answer, and a kiss.

"My company does not require deceit on your part." He admitted softly, staying just a breath away. "You could have just asked me in."

"Godric would you like to come in?" she asked slightly breathless, not unaffected with his proximity.

"Where do you live?" he chuckled pulling her even closer.

"23rd and Lexington." She mumbled meeting his gaze.

"Hold on." He whispered in her ear.

"What do - OH!" she held tightly to him as he flew them to her apartment.

**It was an untimely phone call from Eric Northman that ended their night too soon. She had only just opened her door and formally invited him in when her boss called Godric about a crises at the bar.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a pattern forming here   
> Anyone care to guess?  
> ;)  
> Have a good night


	4. Chapter 4

Eric watched McKenna closely. He'd noticed the subtle changes in her demeanor, and her appearance lately; she was tired, more pale, and her hair was flat and dull.

"Tired?" Eric asked after the third or fourth time she yawned during set up.

"Yeah," she replied, "Just can't seem to get my energy up lately. I hope I'm not getting sick."

He nodded and tossed her a bottle of pills.

"Iron supplements?" she asked confused.

"Helps with sleep deprivation." he lied, "I'm sure it's just the stress of the job."

She thanked him before walking out of the office to change for the night. Eric was sure someone had been using his little dancer as a meal. He'd have Chow follow her the next few nights to see who was siphoning his employee. It wasn't good for business, and it certainly wouldn't please Godric to hear his favorite little barmaid was being taken advantage of.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"What do you mean you lost her?" Eric demanded walking into his living room. His meeting with the queen had finished earlier than expected. Eric thought he would surprise his maker with some good news before going back to the club. He was surprised when his maker's scent was accompanied by another familiar aroma.

"Never mind Chow, go back to work." he said ending the call. Judging by the scent in the air Godric hadn't expected to be interrupted. He made his way upstairs to the study.

Eric watched from the open doorway for a few moments before clearing his throat. His maker must have been very distracted with the dancer he had draped over the desk not to have noticed him until now. Godric reluctantly pulled away from his little morsel. McKenna gave a needy moan at the loss. Godric shot Eric an annoyed glare while closing the wounds and discreetly pulling his hand from under her skirt. Eric noted McKenna's reaction, or lack thereof, to his entrance.

"Eric." Godric said trying not to look as guilty as he felt.

"I guess I know why she's been feeling so drained lately." Eric said amused with his maker, "You really need to take better care of your toys if you want them to last."

"It started with a lapse in judgment." his maker admitted sheepishly "It wasn't my intention to continue, but she is a _sweet_ little thing."

"Good." Eric praised, "This is another step forward from your depression. Your lusting after beautiful women, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I have _**glamoured**_ her," Godric said, ashamed with his lack of control, "I took advantage."

"Well you haven't slept with her." Eric stated, he certainly would have picked up on Godric's scent if he had.

Godric gave a heavy unnecessary sigh before setting to work on McKenna's memories.

"So," Eric teased, "how often do you glamour her to come home with you?"

"I don't glamour her to leave with me." Godric scoffed; mildly insulted.

"Your charms then." Eric conceded, remembering just how alluring Godric could be when he tried. "This is the first time you've brought her here?"

"Usually we go to her place." he said, ignoring the good natured jab, "She likes to make excuses to get me to accompany her home."

"Yes I noticed how often her car runs out of gas." Eric smirked, "I was beginning to think I wasn't paying her enough."

"The night doesn't always end up like this Eric." his maker mumbled, the guilt weighing on him. 

"Most nights we talk, or go for walks around the city. And I do not ever take without her permission."

"Why glamour her if she is willing?" his progeny asked.

"She is a very... passionate woman." His maker remarked, "I cannot always help myself. I don't want her to remember the monster."

"You care for her deeply." Eric stated.

"I am beginning to." His maker confirmed.

"Forgive me if I'm too forward, but if you like this human." Eric said, "Why not make your intentions clear? You are not the only one who has noticed her. Claim her, court her if you must, but do it quickly. **Preferably before she notices the gaps in her memory**."


	5. Chapter 5

Kenna was humming softly to herself while prepping for the night. The knife she pulled out of the water glinted at her. She paused for a moment, admiring the sharp edge. It was a good knife; serrated, and sharp. It only took one heavy pass to break through her softened skin.

It took a moment for blood to pool to the surface of her would. That meant it was deep, good. Kenna smiled before plunging her hands back into the water. For several minutes she continued to wash dishes in a daze before realizing the water had turned a sickeningly deep shade of red.

Eric watched his little telepath pace the floor. She was ranting about something unimportant to him- a petition to save a local building, or dying kid. He wasn't really sure. He had to give his maker some credit though. The man seemed to be actively listening to her plight. Pamela had completely tuned the girl out in favor of a catalogue. Chow was still counting out registers, he seemed to be hovering but Eric wasn't sure why.

"Guys," Kenna hesitantly called as she walked through the kitchen doors, "I think I had an accident."

Eric caught a strong whiff of blood, an alarming amount of blood.

"Kenna!" Sookie called while rushing over to the girl, "What happened?"

"I-I had an accident." She mumbled, a little dazed "I was washing dishes."

"We need to get you to the ER!" the little Fairy said while pushing Godric out of the way, "That needs stitches!"

"We will take Eric's car." Godric said letting Sookie play mother hen. Sookie quickly wrapped the girl's arm. Kenna was clearly in shock.

Pam and Eric both watched as Chow slammed the register shut in frustration, after the trio left.

"You know stitches are going to take at least a couple hours at a human hospital." Pam teased Chow.

 _Mmm so that why he was hovering_ Eric thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chow snarked.

"Cheaters never win." Pam said before going to change for the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Come _on_ Godric," Pam murmured checking her watch again. She only had an hour left before her time window was up.

What started as good natured bet amongst the staff had quickly turned into an all out pool. Although only Eric knew about Godric's secret rendezvous with the little barmaid, the rest of the staff was quick to pick up on his maker's attraction.

Pam had been sure when she placed the bet Godric would have manned up by now and confronted Kenna. In fact she was floored Godric hadn't turned her with all the _accidents_ the girl kept having lately. If only for peace of mind. She would have tried something to if Chow hadn't ruined it for the rest of them. Godric had come back from the hospital **livid**.

_"What is going on?" Godric demanded, "I know the difference between shock and fading glamour Eric."_

It took some real convincing on her maker's part to assure Godric that nothing funny was going on. After that Eric banned anyone from running interference by causing bodily harm to the girl. Spoil sport.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

It was a chilly night out. Not for the first time Kenna wished she worked in an establishment that didn't discourage sleeves. She checked her phone, it was just about time to go home.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Godric asked breaking the peaceful night and startling the barmaid.

"Don't do that! And what do you mean?" she asked trying calm herself a little, "You take me home almost every night."

"yes, but you haven't..." Godric trailed off not quite sure how to phrase it. _You haven't been a flirt, you haven't been hand delivering my true blood at the bar, you haven't been having eye sex with me while you dance._

"You're right." She replied knowingly, " I have been a little distant."

"Have I done something?" he asked worried for a moment she may have figured out his little secret.

"It's more like what you _haven't_ done." She said playing coy.

They stared at each other for a moment or two. He looked lost, and a little uncomfortable. It was amazing how clueless this vampire was sometimes. 

"Typically this is the part where you tell me how pretty I am in the moon light, and how you're barely able to hold back from ravishing me." She stage whispered.

"I see." He replied, still not quite sure what she needed, "So I have not been receptive enough to your affections then."

"No," she sighed, "You're plenty receptive, but sometimes a girl likes to know her _affections_ aren't in vain." She sighed.

"Vampires do not express human emotions well." He paused letting her dismiss the ringing on her phone. "I can't promise you sentiment."

"What _can_ you promise me?" she asked giggling at his business tone.

"Protection, companionship, pleasure." Godric replied quickly.

This was starting to feel too much like a negotiation.

"Do you want me Godric?" She asked bluntly.

"I thought I had made that obvious." He smiled at her annoyed expression.

"The we can work on it." She pulled him to her, "Just throw me a complement every now and then, and send me flowers."

"I will try to accommodate your wishes." He laughed wrapping her in his arms, "Daisies yes?"

"Yes." She murmured into his kiss.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

No one missed the two walk in the bar hand in hand during clean up that night. Eric smiled at the frustrated growl Pam let out. She had missed winning my a mere fifteen minutes.

"No one likes a sore loser Pamela." Eric teased watching Godric and his little pet make their way over.

"Ugh I can't believe I lost to _Mitchell_." Pam grumped.

"Lost what?" Godric asked curiously sitting at the table with his son and Pam.

"The pool they had going." Kenna told him. "And you didn't loose to Mitchell."

"Pool?" Godric asked his protégé while watching Pam pull a piece of paper from her cleavage.

"There may have been an innocent bet as to when the two of you would get together." Eric smirked at his maker.

"What do you mean I didn't loose to Mitchell human?" Pam demanded, "And _how_ do you know about the bet?"

"Because Ginger can't keep a secret." She smiled, "And Mitchell didn't place a bet."

"M/G" Pam said pointing to the paper, "Mitchell Groves."

"Again, not Mitchell," Kenna smiled, "MG is Mckenna/Godric."

She sat there grinning as the three vampires stared at her. Eric with humor, Godric with confusion, and Pam with hostility.

"You thought you could manipulate me?" Godric asked breaking the silence, not quite sure if he was mad or not.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked grinning naughtily, "I bet I could make it up to you."

"I'm more concerned it worked to be honest." Godric replied smiling at her cheek.

"It only worked because you're such a gentlemen." She admitted nuzzling into his neck. "Plus think of what we can do with all the money we won."

"Excuse me, you only get the money _if_ we honor your technical win." Pam snarked, "You clearly had an unfair advantage."

"Too bad," Kenna pouted to Godric, "I was thinking I could get some of those expensive light tight blinds for my apartment."

"You will honor the win Pamela." Godric stated before escorting Kenna home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long gap, I've been traveling.  
> What did you think?


End file.
